mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Shibata Mizuki
__FORCETOC__ Shibata Mizuki (柴田 美月) is a student of First High School, a Year 2 Magic Engineering student during her second year, and a Course 2 student during her first year, like Shiba Tatsuya. She meets Tatsuya on the first day where he infers that he should be wary of her "eyes". Later, they become friends after hanging out in the same friend circle and classes together. Appearance and Personality Mizuki is described as a timid-looking girl who wears eyeglasses. In their era, it is rare for girls to wear glasses because a vision correction procedure is already widespread. Tatsuya correctly inferred that her glasses were to reduce her over-sensitivity to Psion and Pushion energy, allowing her 'crystal eyes' to even perceive the hidden aura and the exact nature of spirits. She also has very large breasts and a curvaceous figure. Despite being a shy person, Mizuki is the one who loses her temper over the Course 1 students' rude actions during the first day of school, when the group persistently tried to get Miyuki to join them. She provoked Morisaki Shun, the one leading the group of Bloom students, almost resulting in a 'battle using magic' had Chiba Erika not interrupted. Mizuki is also seen as an innocent person, as she appears to take Tatsuya and Miyuki's romantic banter seriously, despite the former admitting that he's only joking around about it. It's also possible that Mizuki has feelings for Yoshida Mikihiko, through subtle hints, which might be mutual as the same goes to the latter. Mizuki constantly wears glasses, due to her eyes being Over-sensitive to Spirit Particle Emission. Aura Cut Coating Lenses :The special lenses used in these glasses act as technological aids to help control Pushion sensitivity. It cuts down on visible Pushions, so users are not as affected. In an age where myopia has been eliminated, most people do not wear glasses, leading to people with Aura Cut Coating Lenses to stand out. Mizuki doesn't appear to be too keen in learning how to use magic. She wants to become a magic artificer, so that she can learn how to control her eyes. Abilities Kokonoe Yakumo, during a conversation with Tatsuya, has noted that Mizuki possesses a powerful spiritual sight but is unable to understand nor control it yet. Over-sensitivity to Spirit Particle Emission :This refers to a condition of the body where one can see Spirit Particle emission without conscious effort, and cannot shut them out without conscious effort. It is a type of disorder where complete cognizant control cannot be achieved and where one's senses are excessively sharp. :People who suffer from this condition, a hereditary disorder, show symptoms of being oversensitive to non-physical light generated depending on the activity of Pushion's. :Those who are visually exposed to spirit particle emissions would have their emotional state affected, and as a result, a person suffering from this disorder tends to be susceptible to the breakdown of his or her mental stability. :Tatsuya has acknowledged several times, and Yakumo agrees, that Mizuki may be able to discover the abilities or secrets of Tatsuya due to her sight. Yakumo has pointed out that if she had that level of control of her eyes then she would not be so troubled by them. Crystal Eyes :It is the term Mikihiko used to refer to Mizuki's special eyes when he found out she can see the difference in colors of the spirits. :Summoning Magicians like Mikihiko, while knowing that the spirits have colors, cannot actually see them. The spirits' colors aren't identified by sight, but through magic recognition of the vibrations. :It is the term used in Divine Earth Magic, for those who can see the colors of the spirits and are also able to see where spirits spring forth and congregate, as well as the 'divine spirits' of the natural order and the key to accessing those systems. As such, a person like Mizuki, who possesses this ability, may be the one person who can ascend to the heights of Divine Earth Magic. Nine Schools Competition :Related Articles: Golden Electron Silkworms | Battle Board | Mirage Bat | Nine Schools Competition When Watanabe Mari was caught in an accident during the Battle Board competition, Tatsuya asked for Mikihiko and Mizuki's insights about what caused it, but the latter was unable to give any because she was wearing her eyeglasses, rendering her unable to see foreign entities. However, during the Official Division of Mirage Bat event during the Nine Schools Competition, Mizuki removed her eyeglasses, as a precaution in case another incident broke out. After Kobayakawa's fall, she called Tatsuya, telling him that she saw a spirit bursting apart near where Kobayakawa's CAD, which turned out to be invaluable information. Yokohama Disturbance :Related Articles: Thesis Competition | Sorcery Booster | Magic Association | Ghost Walker Her special eye were also a tremendous help during the Great Asian Alliance's invasion in Yokohama A.D.2095. She was at the Thesis Competition as a spectator and Tatsuya fan. She was helping Mikihiko finding and identifying the Sorcery Boosters on board of the mechs the enemy was using. It was also her who detected the presence of the small task force that were aiming to create diversion and steal magic research materials from the Yokohama branch of the Magic Associastion. The diversion was lead by Lu Gonghu whose bestial aura was felt by Mizuki from a great distance. Chen Xiangshan was trespassing the building without problems using Ghost Walker, but Miyuki managed to capture him thanks to Mizuki's assistance. Visitor :Related Articles: Paranormal Parasite She was also a reliable help during the Paranormal Parasite incident. When a Parasite entered First High School, posessing Michaela Hongou, she was the among the firsts to detect its presence. Her eyes enabled her to provide Tatsuya with the necessary aiming information to drive the Parasite away. Later, when the Parasite hiding in Pixie awakened and gained a personality due to Mitsui Honoka's strong and pure emotions towards Tatsuya, she identified this connection with her special eyes. When the final battle between Tatsuya's group, the other involved human parties and the Parasites were fought in Aoyama Cemetery, she was there to help finding and tracking the Parasites to aid the fighting force. References Category:Characters Category:Japan Category:Magicians Category:First High School Category:Weeds Category:Magic Engineering Course